Destino
by Zarevna13
Summary: A veces por mucho que amemos a alguien debemos dejarlo ir. Solo el destino es capaz de volver a unir a dos personas que nacieron para estar juntas.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo habían llegado de nuevo a aquella situación? La respuesta fácil era que era la consecuencia de una serie de decisiones pero les gustaba pensar que era el destino.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que habían estado juntos en ese mismo lugar, pero aquella vez la atmósfera era triste, pesada y asfixiante.

Ambos recordaban con total claridad aquellos momentos, grabados a fuego en su memoria. No hacía mucho que habían celebrado su segundo aniversario como pareja, todo a su alrededor era perfecto, se amaban como solo ellos dos podían hacerlo y sus vidas eran tan normales y felices como la de cualquier otro adolescente.

Caminaron de vuelta a casa juntos, como todos los días, y Takeru invitó a Hikari a su casa a tomar algo y a estudiar juntos. Al abrir la puerta Takeru recogió el correo y al ver una carta en concreto se congeló. Así lo encontró Hikari después de darse cuenta de que su novio no la seguía.

— ¿Estás bien, Takeru? – dijo preocupada.

— Es la carta.

— ¿La que has estado esperando?

— Sí.

— Pues ábrela. – dijo divertida.

— Pero quédate conmigo, por si acaso.

— No hacía falta que me lo pidieras.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Takeru abrió la carta con lentitud, no quiso mirar las letras y le pasó el trozo de papel a Hikari.

— ¡Estás dentro!

— ¿De verdad? – Esta vez sí leyó la carta con todo detenimiento.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Takeru. Lo has conseguido. – Dijo, para después abrazarlo.

— No puedo creerlo, he entrado. Me voy a Francia a estudiar.

Takeru la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía las lágrimas cayendo, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Soñaba con ser escritor desde hacía años y ahora una de las universidades más prestigiosas lo había aceptado después de probar su talento leyendo algunos escritos del chico.

— Tengo que avisar a todos. ¡Mi madre se va a poner tan contenta! ¡También tengo que llamar a Yamato!

Después de varias horas de excitación, de llamadas, de visitas inesperadas y una cena en familia Hikari se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse de su novio.

— Estaba segura de que lo conseguirías, tienes mucho talento.

— Gracias, Hikari. Por todo. Has creído en mí cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía.

Se despidieron con un beso y un te quiero. En cuanto se cerró la puerta la burbuja reventó. Ahora que estaban solos con sus pensamientos la realidad tomaba fuerza: Takeru se iría a estudiar al extranjero y estarían sin verse meses.

Hasta ese momento no habían hablado de qué pasaría con ellos si le concedían la beca, la posibilidad era remota y Takeru se ponía ansioso cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de aquella universidad, así que lo habían dejado estar, pensando que nunca tendrían que enfrentarse a ese dilema, pero allí estaba.

El primer pensamiento de ambos fue que no era para tanto, que podían mantener una relación a distancia durante aquel tiempo. Pero ahora, con la inminencia del viaje sobre ellos 4 años pesaban mucho. 4 años, 48 meses, 1460 días separados. Siendo optimistas podían buscar trabajo y ahorrar para pasar juntos al menos los dos meses de verano, pero aun así se enfrentaban a 40 meses sin poder estar juntos. Eran cifras devastadoras.

¿Qué hacer en esa situación? La respuesta no era fácil. Takeru sentía el peso de la decisión sobre sus hombros, era su sueño, era él quién había pedido aquella beca, era él quién había fantaseado siempre con vivir en el país de sus antepasados y ahora la realidad de aquellos sueños le golpeaba, cumplir aquel sueño significaba sacrificar algo a cambio, ¿Quería hacerlo?

Hikari por otra parte también se debatía, quería decirle a Takeru que no fuera, que se quedara con ella, pero su cabeza le decía que aquello no era justo. ¿Qué clase de amor le profesaba a aquel chico si le pedía que renunciara a sus sueños solo para estar con ella? ¿Qué clase de relación era una en la que no se apoyaban el uno al otro? Sabía que debía dejarlo ir. Pero también sabía lo dolorosa que sería la separación, aunque decidieses intentarlo sabía que las cosas podían salir mal en cualquier momento. Podían intentarlo, quería intentarlo, pero si algo salía mal no habría posibilidad de arreglo. Las cosas podían malinterpretase y no existía la opción de arreglarlo con un gesto porque estarían a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Era demasiado tiempo.

Pero no querían. Sus corazones se resistían a renunciar el uno al otro, seguían queriéndose como el primer día, pero sabían que una relación a distancia durante 4 años no era justo para ninguno. Eran aún jóvenes, inmaduros, con muchas inseguridades aún, asustados por la nueva etapa que estaba a punto de comenzar en sus vidas y sentían que intentar seguir juntos era demasiado duro, demasiado aterrador.

Tardaron más de un mes en sentarse a hablar de aquello. Al principio quisieron ignorarlo, hacer como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero aquello solo hizo que se fueran distanciando poco a poco. Cada vez que estaban juntos no hacían más que pensar en aquella decisión y pronto comenzaron a buscar excusas para no estar a solas. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y no faltaba mucho para que Takeru cogiera el avión rumbo a París y las cosas entre ellos no estaban nada claras.

Caminaron hasta un mirador de la colina más cercana a su instituto. En aquel mimo punto se habían dado su primer beso hacía más de dos años y su primer "te quiero". Ahora sería testigo de algo más doloroso.

— Tenemos que hablar – dijo decaído Takeru.

— Lo sé. – No quería tener esta conversación.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

— No estoy seguro.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sin saber por dónde empezar, sin querer decir nada.

— ¿Qué crees que será lo mejor? – Preguntó cauteloso Takeru.

— No lo sé, Takeru. No sé si quiera si hay respuesta correcta.

Takeru notaba que se ahogaba. Era él quién se marchaba y por lo tanto era él quién debía decidir.

— 4 años es mucho tiempo. – Puntualizó Hikari.

— Lo es.

— Con suerte podremos vernos dos meses al año.

— Sí. – Se sentía como un cobarde, estaba dejando que fuera ella quien tomara aquella pesada decisión. – Sería muy duro continuar con la relación.

— Muy duro.

Otra vez el silencio hablaba por ellos. Sólo tenían que decir claramente lo que había estado diciendo veladamente. Y ambos sentían que aquella responsabilidad recaía sobre el chico.

— No quiero hacerte sufrir durante 4 años, no sería justo. – No sabía cómo continuar.

— Vamos a estar muy ocupados, sobre todo tú. No quiero que esta relación sea una carga para ti. Quiero que seas libre de cumplir tu sueño sin ataduras. – Completó Hikari.

— Esto es tan difícil. Te quiero, Hikari. No piensen ni por un momento que no me importas. Es solo que… - no pudo continuar, la garganta se le cerraba por la fuerza de las lágrimas.

Hikari lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo entendía perfectamente, ella también seguía queriéndole con cada fibra de su ser. Por eso estaba resultándoles tan duro, rompían una relación llena de amor y confianza. Tenían que separarse cuando cada poro de su piel les pedía lo contrario. Pero en aquel momento les parecía la única salida.

— Yo también te quiero, Takeru. Prométeme que serás feliz, que cumplirás tu sueño.

— Te lo prometo.

Hikari veía a Takeru tan destrozado, tan hundido por la carga que suponía cumplir su sueño que no pudo más que sonreírle, como solo le sonreía a él cuando estaba a solas.

— Digamos que esto no es un adiós, que es un hasta pronto. Quizá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos.

Takeru la miró. Queriendo creer cada palabra que la mujer que amaba había pronunciado. No se separaron hasta que el sol comenzó a morir en el horizonte, señalando el final de aquel encuentro.

— ¿Puedo besarte por última vez? – Pidió tímida Hikari.

Takeru no dudó cuando la cogió entre sus brazos por última vez y unieron sus labrios. Sabía a tristeza y lágrimas. Hikari lo atrajo hacia sí, concentrando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no gritarle que se quedara, que no se separase de ella jamás. Pero no lo hizo. Ninguno miró atrás después del último beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros días los pasaron como en un sueño, sin llegar a asimilar que la relación se había acabado. No paraban de pensar en si habían tomado la decisión correcta, más de una vez se sorprendieron con el móvil en las manos dispuestos a llamar al otro, pero al final acababan colgando antes de dar señal. Taichi y Yamato no recordaban haber visto a sus hermanos jamás en ese estado, parecían muñecos rotos que alguien había dejado olvidado en un rincón. Durante varios días no salieron de sus habitaciones y las lágrimas eran compañeras de su encierro.

Después de dos semanas el peso de la tristeza comenzó a menguar, Takeru tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de mudarse a Francia y las obligaciones lo mantenían ocupado lo suficiente como para volver a ver la vida con esperanza. Un mes después el vuelo de Takeru despegaba mientras él sentía que una parte de sí mismo se quedaba en aquel país.

En cuanto el curso académico comenzó las cosas mejoraron mucho, tantas cosas nuevas, tanta gente diferente mantenían a ambos ocupados. El primer año pasó sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dejándoles una sensación agridulce con la llegada del verano. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir la noche en la que se cumplía un año de su ruptura. Takeru había intentado con toda sus fuerzas recordar a Hikari solo como una buena amiga, pero no pudo evitar llevar con él una de las fotos que se hicieron cuando apenas llevaban un par de semanas saliendo. Hikari estaba tan hermosa en aquella foto… Le miraba con tanto amor y parecían tan felices en aquella foto que no podía evitar mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos. Hikari tampoco tuvo mejor suerte intentando olvidarlo. No cuando el amuleto que Takeru le hizo a mano para desearle suerte en un concurso de fotografía seguía colgando de la lámpara de su escritorio, como siempre había hecho.

Después del primer año el dolor comenzó a ser un ruido sordo en el fondo de su mente, no volvieron a tener una relación seria con nadie, pero sí hubo algunas citas y algunos compañeros de cama. Alguna vez creyeron volver a enamorarse, pero pronto comprendieron que no era más que una necesidad de acallar la tristeza por el primer amor perdido.

Takeru se sorprendía más de una noche mediterránea perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad, pensando una y otra vez en lo que podría haber sido. A pesar del tiempo todavía se descubría pensando "¿Qué estará haciendo Hikari?" más veces de las que le gustaría. Ser escritor no ayudaba cuando las historias llenaban su cabeza con cierta chica de pelo castaño como protagonista, en esas historias ellos seguían juntos y eran felices. Quizá si nunca se hubiera ido ahora estarían viviendo juntos. Quizá hubiera reunido suficiente dinero como para pedirle matrimonio como siempre soñó. Quizá estarían a punto de hacer el viaje de sus sueños… Tantos quizás. Tantos "y si…" que le golpeaban en el centro del pecho cuando menos se lo esperaba. Solo la certeza absoluta de que ser escritor era su sueño lo mantenían cuerdo.

Durante esos años pasaron más cosas de las que ambos habían planeado. Un tiempo después de la ida de Takeru el chico felicitó a Hikari por su cumpleaños, y así comenzó un intercambio de correos al principio bastante inocente. Pensaron que no estar juntos no significaba desaparecer del todo de la vida del otro y así comenzaron a hablar cada vez más seguido, con correos más largos y frases menos templadas de lo que deberían. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ciertas palabras comenzaron a filtrarse en aquellos correos, palabras demasiado peligrosas para ambos. Aquellas palabras al principio significaron un bálsamo para el corazón roto de Hikari, pero pronto el bálsamo se convirtió en sal en las heridas. Poco a poco la alegría de aquellos correos fue corrompiéndose y convirtiéndose en amargura. Los reproches no tardaron en llegar y más tarde las acusaciones cargadas de resentimiento.

Aquella situación duró meses. Meses en los que todos alrededor de ambos notaban como cada día estaban peor. Cómo la tristeza que habían conseguido tolerar durante aquel tiempo volvía a sus vidas. Yamato y Taichi tuvieron que intervenir, hablar con ambos y prestarles un hombro en el que llorar. Yamato se trasladó hasta Francia para pasar unas semanas con su hermano y acabar con aquella actitud autodestructiva.

Takeru recibió a su hermano con los brazos abiertos y durante unos días pareció volver a ser el de siempre. Una noche ambos estaban a punto de acostarse cuando la voz de Takeru rasgó la oscuridad de la noche.

— Hermano, quiero que seas sincero. ¿Crees que me equivoqué? – No hacían falta muchas más señales para saber de qué estaba hablando.

— No lo sé, Takeru. – Cualquier otra respuesta sería mentir.

— Yo… No sé… Cada día… La echo de menos, hermano. – El llanto se hizo más fuerte. Las palabras se perdieron.

Yamato tuvo que abandonar su propio colchón para compartir el de su hermano, como hacían cuando sus padres peleaban.

Taichi fue algo menos comprensivo con su hermana, no le gustaba nada verla con aquella mirada sin luz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hikari? – preguntó un día que ambos habían salido de compras.

— Buscar un regalo para mamá, hermano. – Dijo Hikari sin entender.

— No me refiero a ahora, sino con tu vida. ¿No lo notas? Estás apática y triste.

— Eres un exagerado, hermano. Solo estoy cansada porque tengo exámenes pronto.

— Sabes que no es verdad. Sé que estás hablando con Takeru.

— Es cierto, hablo con él. Que no estemos juntos no significa que no podamos hablar.

— Y a mí me parecería estupendo si no fuera por la cara de muerta en vida que tienes desde hace semanas.

— No es para tanto. Hemos discutido un poco.

— ¿Y por qué habéis discutido, si puede saberse? – Dijo mientras invitaba a su hermana a sentarse en un banco junto a él.

— No es nada, una tontería. – Taichi sabía que aquello era mentira así que tomó la mano de su hermana y la miró con una sonrisa dulce.

— Puedes contármelo, Hikari. – Dijo para animarla a continuar.

— Verás… Es difícil de explicar… - A Hikari siempre le había costado hablar de sus propios sentimientos. Excepto con Takeru. – Estoy enfadada, hermano. Cuando volvimos a hablar pensé que podríamos volver a ser amigos, como antes de empezar a salir. Pero no puedo, duele demasiado. Sigo queriéndole y es tan duro pretender que solo somos amigos… Yo… No soporto que diga que me echa de menos cuando fue él quien decidió irse… El que decidió que yo no era suficiente razón para quedarse aquí… - Taichi la abrazó para aplacar la fuerza del llanto.

Su hermanita no merecía sufrir tanto, no así. No cuando todos sabían que aquellos dos seguían estando locos el uno por el otro. Pero habían tomado una decisión y lo único que podía hacer Taichi es secarle las lágrimas a su hermanita mientras lloraba por el amor de su vida.

Después de aquello decidieron que lo mejor era cortar la comunicación, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, se hacían demasiado daño con aquello. Ahora solo quedaba el vacío al otro lado de la pantalla.

Volvieron a intentar olvidarse, volvieron a intentar enamorase de nuevo, volvieron a reír, volvieron a sentir esperanza por el futuro, volvieron a ilusionarse y a llorar. Siguieron viviendo.

Cinco años después de aquel día en el mirador, Takeru terminaba de empaquetar sus cosas. Había conseguido terminar la carrera, había sido duro pero había disfrutado de cada día allí, pero ahora tocaba volver a casa. Podría haberse quedado en aquel país más tiempo, pero sentía que necesitaba volver a sus raíces, creía que su escritura necesitaba volver a donde empezó, conseguir aunar las dos culturas que había vivido.

Cuando el avión tocó tierra sintió el corazón acelerarse, volvía a casa. Su madre fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto y fueron a casa. Takeru se quedaría con ella hasta que decidiera qué hacer.

Su hermano no tardó en visitarlo cada día, lo invitaba a cenar una vez a la semana, ahora era un trabajador más y podía permitirse el lujo de malcriar a su hermano. El resto del grupo volvió a aceptarlo en su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, contentos de verlo de vuelta. Casi dos meses después de su vuelta Mimi volvió de Estados Unidos para vivir en Japón una buena temporada, todos quisieron celebrar la vuelta de aquellos dos, pero se les plantaba un dilema: ¿Sería buena idea que Takeru y Hikari estuvieran en la misma habitación? Se habían visto un par de veces desde que volvió, pero siempre por casualidad y sólo unos minutos.

Ambos decidieron que era absurdo andarse con aquel tacto después de cinco años, no querían arruinar una celebración por algo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo. El dolor no era tan grande ya, podían actuar como adultos a esas alturas. Y algo que no admitirían en voz alta era que no había nada en el mundo que les apeteciera más que volver a verse.

Durante la cena mantuvieron una actitud cortés, ni muy amables ni muy distantes. Intentaron mantenerse ocupados con conversaciones con otras personas pero les era inevitable volver la vista hacia el otro cuando no miraban.

Hikari se sorprendía de lo cambiado que estaba. Más alto, con facciones más angulosas, algo de barba y una forma de hablar más madura y tranquila. Aunque no había perdido su sentido del humor.

Takeru tampoco pasó por alto los cambios en Hikari, el pelo más largo, el maquillaje suave y favorecedor, su forma de hacerse presente en la sala sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Le encantó la seguridad que veía en ella.

La sala se fue vaciando pero ellos se resistían a irse. Nadie preguntó ni comentó nada cuando sólo quedaron ellos. Se miraron después de despedir al último de sus amigos.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – preguntó Takeru.

— Claro.

No hablaron durante el camino, incómodos y nerviosos por la situación. No tuvieron que cruzar ni una sola palabra para saber que se dirigían a mismo punto que los vio partir cinco años atrás.

Se sentían cohibidos, nerviosos, como lo estuvieron cinco años atrás.

— ¿Cómo va todo? – quiso romper el hielo Hikari. - ¿Te estás adaptando bien al cambio?

— Sí. Hay ciertas costumbres que tengo que volver a adquirir, pero sienta bien volver a casa. ¿Y tú, cómo va todo?

— Está siendo un poco duro encontrar trabajo, pero sé que encontraré algo pronto.

— Seguro que sí, serían tontos si no te contrataran.

Gracias. ¿Tú tienes algún proyecto entre manos?

— Sí, quiero lanzarme a escribir mi primera novela, pero me gustaría encontrar algún trabajo en el mundo editorial que me ayude a mantenerme mientras escribo. No es fácil vivir de esto.

— Y menos si tienes que volver a vivir con tu madre – bromeó Hikari.

— Desde luego. La quiero mucho pero me he acostumbrado a ser independiente.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que Takeru se armó de valor para hacer la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer.

— ¿Hay alguien en tu vida ahora mismo? – Intentó sonar despreocupado.

— No. – Hikari no quiso decirle que no había estado con nadie desde la ruptura. - ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien que vaya a cruzar los océanos por ti? – Sonó más melancólica de lo que esperaba.

— No. Creo que chicas así solo las hay en Japón. – la miró significativamente. – Siempre pensé que saldrías con Daisuke.

— ¿Daisuke? Sabes que dejó de verme de esa manera incluso antes de que… - evitó hacer mención a su relación. – No. Ha sido un gran apoyo todos estos años, al igual que Miyako y los demás.

— Cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir me dijo que si alguna vez te hacía daño se encargaría personalmente de devolverte la sonrisa y ocupar mi lugar.

— Propio de Daisuke. No voy a ocultarte que lo intentó. Pero siempre supo respetar mis deseos y siguió siendo un buen amigo.

— Ya veo. Daisuke siempre fue más honrado de lo que yo nunca seré. Seguro que él nunca te habría dejado por una simple beca. – Hikari lo miró desconcertada, ¿Estaban teniendo esta conversación? Pensó que hablarían de todo un poco y seguirían siendo amigos.

— Nunca lo sabremos, no fue él de quién me enamoré. – Si Takeru quería llegar donde ella creía tendría que esforzarse un poco.

— Es verdad, te enamoraste de un idiota que tomó la peor decisión de su vida. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Takeru? ¿Has venido sólo para recordad viejos tiempos? – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

— Durante estos cinco años no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día, me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé hace años y si pudiera volver atrás cambiaría todo lo que dije e hice. Intenté olvidarte, intenté dejar de quererte pero no pude. No puedo. Sigo queriéndote como cuando tenía 8 años y no entendía aquella sensación que tenía al verte. Como cuando teníamos 12 años y te prometí que nunca te soltaría la mano. Como cuando teníamos 15 años y te dije que te quería. Y sé que es egoísta presentarme años después y decirte todo esto cuando tú ya debes haberme olvidado, pero necesito preguntarte algo. Hikari, ¿Crees que podrías volver a enamorarte de mí?

— No, Takeru. – El chico asintió en silencio y limpió el exceso de humedad de sus ojos.

— Lo entiendo. Es muy tarde. – Sintió una cálida mano en su espalda.

— No creo que pueda volver a enamorarme de ti porque nunca he dejado de quererte. Durante cinco años he intentado olvidarte, ha habido momentos en los que pensé que lo había conseguido pero siempre había algo que me hacía ver que no lo había conseguido. Después de un tiempo quise odiarte por haberte ido, por haber terminado con la relación tan bonita que habíamos construido poco a poco, lo intenté pero no pude. Más de una vez quise gritarte y pedirte explicaciones, ¿No había sido suficiente para ti? ¿Querías más ser escritor de lo que me querías a mí? Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verte y que me enteraría dentro de unos años por Yamato de que tenías mujer e hijos al otro lado del mundo. Sentía tanta rabia, tanto dolor. – Takeru quiso interrumpirla pero ella hizo un gesto para que esperara – Pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que tomamos… – se corrigió – tomaste la mejor decisión. Creo que no podría haber soportado la distancia, pero tampoco hubiera soportado impedir que fueras a cumplir tu sueño. De cualquiera de las dos maneras habríamos acabado resentidos y creo que habríamos terminado en malos términos. Sin embargo ahora siento que podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos, volver a conocernos sin rencores.

— ¿Estás segura? Creo que estoy soñando.

— Estoy segura. Hay una parte de mí que siempre supo que volveríamos a encontrarnos, o quizá era solo un deseo. Contigo he sentido desde el principio que era el destino quién nos había reunido, y ahora ha vuelto a hacerlo… - Takeru la interrumpió.

— Y no tendrá que volver a hacerlo, porque no pienso volver a perderte. Lo hice una vez y no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin la mujer a la que amo.

Takeru agarró las manos de Hikari, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Puedo besarte? – Preguntó tímida Hikari, como hizo años atrás.

Takeru dejó que respondieran sus labios. Volvían a estar donde pertenecían, en los brazos del otro. Hikari lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, como había hecho incontables veces.

— No vuelvas a irte, Takeru Takaishi. – Dijo entre sollozos.

— No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces, Hikari Yagami. Al fin y al cabo tú eres mi destino.


End file.
